Ship capacitor
Ship capacitor is a type of ship component. It stores energy for use by the ships weapons. With each shot, energy is transfered from the capacitor into the weapon, draining the capacitor by the weapons "energy per shot". A capacitor has a total energy and also a recharge rate. Powering the capacitor requires energy from the ships reactor (the "reactor energy drain"). Large (greater mass) capacitors usually can store more energy and can also recharge faster. Capacitor energy and capacitor recharge are both affected by the droid routine "capacitor overload". High end space content necessitates capacitor overloads, and cap overload 4 is de rigeur for space pvp. Stats and Meanings *'Level:' Necessary to determine if you are certified to use the cap. In general, looted odd caps should be trashed. Looted even caps have the potential for great recharge and great energy, the most popular being level 2, 4, and 6. However, good re-engineering may not be available to a new pilot grinding to master, in which case crafted caps are a viable option. For most grinding ships, a well crafted Mark 3 cap (level 5) suffices until you get to the upper tiers. However, when using a 3 gun ship (X wing), the heavier Mark 4 cap may enable more sustained fire *'Armor:' After passing through your shields, then your armor plates, damage is distributed to your component armor. It is only a small amount of damage from there to disabling them. *'Hitpoints: Go down with damage and with repair. Under a certain level, the component is useless. *'Reactor Drain:' The lower, the better. Not affected by capacitor overload *'Mass:' :The lower, the better. But you need an adequate cap to be able to pound well shielded ships with a good sized volley. Nothing sounds worse than the "thunk thunk" of a dry capacitor when you have a brutally accurate TIE Aggressor in your sights but have to wait to fire. *'Capacitor Energy:' 1600/1000, for example. Ignore the first number, the second number is the cap energy before droid routines. Cap energy will also affect how much energy you can potentially shunt to shields and for that reason some pilots of larger ships favor fat energies even if this comes at the expense of high recharges. *'Recharge Rate:' Cap recharge is also affected by cap overload. Fortunately, caps recharge even as you're firing (it happens inbetween shots). Some argue that a high recharge rate trumps a big energy because it actually take longer to drain given that you are recharging as you go. OTOH, lower energy means less to shunt. Like everything in JTL, it's a balancing act. *'Buying Tips' Buying a good cap is one area where you shouldn't skimp, as a bad cap will make your life much more difficult. Crafted capacitors are usually made with either the high recharge sub or the heavy battery (high energy sub). While many pilots tend to focus on recharge, in point of fact capacitors made with the high energy sub have a greater drain time. If your sever has active space guilds and shipwrights who themselves are active in space, then in your search for caps you should find well RE'd Level 2, 4, and 6 pieces for reasonable prices. If your server is soft on the space side, then you'll need to look for crafted caps or work on a RE (re-engineering) project of your own. Capacitors are one area in which re'd goods really trump crafted. The best mass/performance lvls are 2 (single gun interceptors) and 6 (2-3 gun ships). There is a role for lvl 8 and 10 capacitors in 4 gun ships. Capacitor Names (credit to KaelynRei) Level 1 Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 1' Incom Mark I Rebel Capacitor Koensayr Light Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Mark I Capacitor MandalMotors Mark I 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Light Capacitor Novaldex Small Capacitor Qualdex 'Miser' Light Rendili J7 'Overseer' Capacitor Republic Sienar Systems Mark I Imperial Capacitor Sienar Fleet Systems Mark I Imperial Capacitor SoroSuub 'Dynamo' Mark I Capacitor SubPro 'Valiant' Z1 Capacitor Level 2 Corellian Tuned Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 1' Cygnus 'Cyg-Cap A' Capacitor Incom Improved Mark I Rebel Capacitor Koensayr Custom Light Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Limited Mark I Capacitor MandalMotors Special Mark I 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Charged Light Capacitor Novaldex Sarlacc S1 Qualdex 'Miser' Standard Sienar Design Systems Mark I Imperial Capacitor SoroSuub Enhanced Mark I 'Dynamo' Capacitor SubPro Improved 'Valiant' Z1 Capacitor Level 3 Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 2' Cygnus 'Cyg-Cap A' Capacitor Cygnus 'Cyg-Cap B' Capacitor FreiTek Inc. XD-2 Capacitor Incom BJN-825 Capacitor Koensayr Improved Light Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Mark II Capacitor MandalMotors Mark II 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Standard Capacitor Novaldex Experimental Sarlacc S1Qualdex 'Miser' Elite Sienar Design Systems Imperial-2 Capacitor SoroSuub 'Dynamo' Mark II Capacitor SubPro 'Valiant' Z2 Capacitor SubPro 'Valiant' Z3 Capacitor TIE Elite Capacitor Mark 1 Level 4 Corellian Deluxe Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 2' Gallofree LT-22 Capacitor Huppla Pasa Tisc Old-Tech Capacitor Incom Special BJN-825 Capacitor Koensayr Rare Mark II Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Performance Mark II Capacitor MandalMotors Tuned Mark II 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Modified Standard Capacitor Novaldex Sarlacc S2 Qualdex Conservator Q3 Rendili J8 'Overseer' Capacitor Sienar Design Systems Special Imperial-2 Capacitor SoroSuub Premium 'Dynamo' Mark II Capacitor SubPro 'Gallant' A1 Capacitor Level 5 Corellian Standard Capacitor Deepwell Capacitor Model K5 Koensayr Mark III Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Mark III Capacitor MandalMotors Mark III 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Heavy Capacitor Novaldex Sarlacc S3 Qualdex Conservator QX1 Elite SoroSuub Turbo Weapons Capacitor SubPro 'Defiant' C1 Capacitor Level 6 Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 3' Koensayr Tuned Mark III Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Supercharged Mark III Capacitor MandalMotors Improved Mark III 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Modified Heavy Capacitor Novaldex Wampa S1 Qualdex Capacitor Battery Array (Tier 3, mission 2 Alliance reward component) Qualdex Conservator QX2 Rendili 'K-Class' Weapon Capacitor (Tier 3, Mission 1 Imperial reward component) Rendili 'K-Class' Weapon Capacitor SoroSuub 'Dynamo' Mark III Capacitor SoroSuub 'V-1' Weapon Capacitor (Tier 3, Mission 3 Freelance reward component) SubPro Modified Defiant C1 Capacitor TIE Elite Capacitor Mark 2 Level 7 (Unknown) Weapons Capacitor Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 5' Koensayr Mark IV Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Mark IV Capacitor MandalMotors Mark IV 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Advanced Capacitor Novaldex Deluxe Wampa S1 Qualdex Conservator Q7 Prototype Qualdex Conservator QX3 SoroSuub Tuned 'Dynamo' Mark III Capacitor SubPro 'Defiant C3 Capacitor SubPro 'Defiant' C2 Capacitor Level 8 Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 9' Koensayr Deluxe Mark IV Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Limited Mark IV Capacitor MandalMotors Rare Mark IV 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Enhanced Advanced Capacitor Novaldex Wampa S2 Qualdex Conservator QX4 SoroSuub 'Dynamo' Mark IV Capacitor SubPro 'Dauntless' Z3 Capacitor Level 9 Corellian Cruiser-grade Weapons Capacitor 'CAP 10' Koensayr Mark V Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Mark V Capacitor MandalMotors Mark V 'Powermaster' Capacitor Mon Calamari Elite Capacitor Novaldex Wampa S3 Qualdex Conservator QX5 Rendili 'Hyperbattery' Elite Capacitor Sienar Fleet Systems Capacitor Array SoroSuub Supercharged 'Dynamo' Mark IV Capacitor SubPro 'Dauntless' Z5 Capacitor TIE Elite Capacitor Mark 3 Level 10 Corellian Elite Capacitor Koensayr Elite Mark V Capacitor Kuat Systems Engineering Elite Mark V Capacitor MandalMotors 'Provider' Model P1 MandalMotors Powersoak (Original) Modified TIE Capacitor (Origin Unknown) Mon Calamari Deluxe Elite Capacitor Novaldex Experimental High-Capacitor (Unknown) Qualdex Experimental (unknown model) SoroSuub 'Flash' Capacitor Subpro Experimental Capacitor (Unknown) Z95 Deepwell Capacitor (Experimental) See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components